1. Field of the Invention
This document relates to a method and apparatus for providing motor vehicle parking information.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, with a massive expansion in car/truck ownership and a rapid increase in car/truck utilization, there has been an increase in the number and size of parking lots. Thus, for a driver wanting to park at a specific area, the time consumed to find an available parking lot in the corresponding area, to approach the corresponding parking lot, to find an available parking space, and to park his or her car has been consistently growing longer and longer.